This proposal seeks to augment the research infrastructure at Shaw University, the oldest Historically Black College/University (HBCU) in the South, located in Raleigh, North Carolina. Shaw University is eligible for M-RISP funding as an academic institution with at least 55 percent African-American student enrollment (actually 88%). The goal of the proposed Shaw University M-RISP Minority Elderly Research (SUMMER) Center is to establish infrastructure support to Shaw University junior-level faculty to conduct health services research on racial disparities among various minority populations by providing training, resources, and mentorship opportunities through collaborative linkages with senior researchers at other universities. Specifically, the proposed Center will involve: (i) institutional infrastructure development for health services research; and (ii) three individual investigator research projects. As the proposed Center is implemented, the basis for the Shaw University faculty to become more competitive in extramural research will be formulated. The proposed Center will meet five aims: (1) initiation of administration and structured training to develop Shaw investigators; (2) establishment of collaborative linkages with senior researchers at other universities who will serve as mentors to the Shaw investigators; (3) provision of research support for the Shaw investigators; (4) establishment of mechanisms for the development and evaluation of new study proposals by Shaw investigators; and, (5) facilitation of periodic workshops to disseminate research findings to the relevant community. The proposed Center combines on-going quality health services research, faculty development and student training in an integrated, interdisciplinary approach to meet the broad objectives of AHRQ M-RISP which are, in part, to help minority institutions and their faculty conduct health services research with respect to the elimination of racial health disparities. Success of the Center will be measured in terms of publications and submitted and funded competitive, peer-reviewed grants at the end of the grant period.